It has become increasingly common for applications to rely on hosted computing services. For example, hosted computing services are increasingly used to provide relational and non-relational data storage capabilities. Typically, these services are provided by distributed computing systems, in order to provide features such as resilience to data loss, flexible options for increasing or decreasing the amount of available storage, and so on. There are, however, a variety of challenges associated with the provision of such services. These challenges include integrating with other services and applications, supporting the operational environment in which the service is hosted, and maintaining resiliency in the event of system failure.